


Cocoon

by WritingNeverending



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts (Video Games), mystery kids - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sleeping Together, there's some parapines and wybiline there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending
Summary: At some point, Coraline realized she’s awake. And no one else was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cocoon

At some point, Coraline realized she’s awake. It was a gentle awakening. No grating beeps to interrupt something bizarrely pleasant, no terrible monster to launch her back into reality. Just a sudden realization that she’s no longer sleeping for no good reason.

Her eyes were still closed. Static buzzed faintly from somewhere in front of her. She’s warm, and comfy, and wrapped in something thick and soft. Something’s pressing against her to her left, pinning her left arm to her side, and a different thing has wrapped around her right arm on her lap, holding it in place. It didn’t make sense to panic, didn’t feel right somehow, but the sensation reminded her of being restrained, of being helpless, alone, weak, useless, and it opened a big enough pit in her stomach that she opened her eyes.

It’s dark, until her eyes adjusted. Static’s coming from the tv - cheap, old, and miraculously still functioning - casting a dim glow over her and the rest of the room. She’s in the center of a large, fading yellow, slightly musky, _very_ familiar recliner. The recliner that should be thrown out by now but nobody’s heartless enough to do it.

The thing to her left pinning her arm was Wybie. He’s sleeping soundly, leaning bodily against Coraline, lips parted like he’s a snorer, but he’s not. The other thing holding her right arm was Lili. She’s sleeping too, her head laid across Coraline’s lap, her hands wrapped possessively around Coraline’s arm, cuddling with it like it’s her personal teddy bear. It’s _goddamn_ cute. They both were. And then there was Raz. Sleeping too - sleeping real good, in fact - but you wouldn’t think so, because the little monkey’s somehow balanced himself on the recliner’s right arm, as if he hasn’t already proven himself to be one of the best acrobats in the world. Showoff.

There were four shapes at the base of the recliner too - not actually on it but still leaning against it. Two with identical brown hair, one with curly red, and one with pointy ash-black, like the hair’s a spike trap or a drawer full of forks. Fork hair’s in the middle, flanked on each side by the brown hairs, while curly’s lying against her left leg, buried under the biggest, ugliest, comfiest, warmest Christmas sweater you’ll ever see.

And then it all came back to her.

Winter break. She and the rest of the MK somehow managed to convince their parents to spend one weekend in Gravity Falls. Soos was all too happy to let them bunk in the Shack. Raz got his tongue stuck on the totem pole. Disgusting, delicious pizza for dinner. Neil dared himself to stuff twenty marshmallows in his mouth. Someone brought out a Monopoly set. Mabel almost killed Wybie. They picked straws on who got to choose what to watch for movie night and goddamn Dipper pulled the short straw. Made them watch some ‘intellectual’ nonsense that she and the rest had a grand old time roasting while the little twerp sat there fuming. Guess the movie outlasted them in the end, and no one bothered to get up before passing out.

Coraline smiled. Good thing no one did. It’s nice. It’s more than nice. It’s more than what words could describe. If Coraline’s feeling particularly sappy, and she was, then she’ll say she could stay like this forever.

But she knew she’ll regret it in the morning if she let Wybie sleep on her arm and Neil on her leg all night. So she slid her left arm out from between her and Wybie and wrapped it around his shoulder to pull him in closer. Close enough that the matted ends of his hair tickled his left cheek. Then she wiggled her left leg free from behind Neil. The little bundle of fabric and love toppled over to one of the twins. Someone mumbled an incoherent phrase and stirred.

“Sorry,” Coraline whispered.

“Coraline?” A voice asked. Norman’s. Not surprising. He’s always been a light sleeper.

“Hey. Don’t mind me. Go back to sleep.”

Norman grunted. Adjusted how he’s leaning against the recliner a bit. Coraline surprised herself by how much she wished he didn’t just mess everything up. “What time is it?”

“Don’t know.” And frankly, don’t care.

“Shouldn’t we move to our rooms?” Honestly, they should. Soos put a lot of work preparing those rooms.

But still, Coraline giggled. No offense to Soos. “And ruin this?” 

Norman must’ve thought no one saw him, but Coraline did. That cheeky little glance to the twin on his right. So that one’s obviously Dipper.

If only Norman could see the smirk on Coraline’s face. “Come on. You’re comfy enough.”

“Yeah,” Norman agreed after a moment of silence. He leaned back against the recliner, relaxing the best he could in his position, a sneaky arm winding around Dipper to pull him just an inch closer. “Good night, Coraline.”

“Smooth,” Coraline said, and greatly enjoyed how hard Norman tried not to crumple in embarrassment. “Night.”

Not that she’s in any position to make fun of Norman for taking advantage of the situation. She’s perfectly aware of how hypocritical she’s being, as she pulled Wybie in just a tad bit closer. Only difference was nobody’s watching her. That’s Norman’s mistake.

With her lips curled into a small smile, Coraline laid her head back, closed her eyes, and not very long after, returned to sleep, wrapped in a cocoon of warm bodies, of friendship and love, of bonds that has been tested by fire and emerged on the other side stronger, tighter, unbreakable. A cocoon to chase all the monsters and nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> The MK crew held a private Secret Santa event just between us crewmembers, and this is what I made! Would have made it longer, maybe added some extra details, but I ended up not having as much time as I thought to work on it. Hope y’all can still enjoy it. It’s just a short and fluffy thing to end the year on.


End file.
